


Prompted Poetry

by Dissapointed_Poetry



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissapointed_Poetry/pseuds/Dissapointed_Poetry
Summary: A place to put my non-fandom based poetry things that I wrote at some point.





	1. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone as a prompt gave me a paint swatch. The paint swatch was purple. I was a pokemon kid sue me.

There is a special sort of poison  
Found caked under the fingertips  
Stained onto skin and forgotten with time  
Found in the lips of those who wait  
Patient yet full of blind faith  
Like a dog who yearns for the dead  
Found in the warmth of another's touch  
Familiar but secular as if present in everyone  
But owned by no one  
It can be seen in the flowers that bloom unburdened  
Lush and graceful in the presence of the sun  
It can be seen in the bruises left behind too  
reminders of what you could have done  
what you started  
People say they’ve caught a glimpse of it between the blinds  
blanketed with dust  
Or the rays that cast through them  
It's the type of concoction that fills the blood  
Clouds the mind  
Spikes the senses  
It deceives you in its simplicity  
But once it sets in  
Can make you complacent in its majesty  
Don’t let yourself become complacent  
Because complacency dictates a static mind  
And a static mind will get you nowhere  
But on a day like today  
Maybe sitting still isn't such a bad thing  
After all  
It's not like you were going anywhere  
right?


	2. Breathe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was "The cure for a new deadly epidemic is almost scarier than the disease" and thats just asking for dystopia.

You run through the streets  
With no look behind you  
for you fear what can outrun you  
more than you fear what has already caught up with you  
And if you look back now  
there's no gaurentee  
that you'll like what you see  
A cough  
Two  
You’d swear it was a mistake  
If you had the breathe to swear with  
But it seems your lungs are breaking down  
like rain drops on a window paine  
shards litter your ribs and diaphram  
reminants of a concept long lost  
Breathe you said  
Breathe  
If you cannot make it out of the gates  
You won’t live to see the next sunrise  
And quarantine as it seams  
Has become worse than death  
So you run  
Till the streets blur together  
Till you can’t see your own footsteps hit the asphalt  
Till the only constant you know is the cold wild of the endless night  
Till you trip on your shoe lace and fall to the rough ground below  
And then what could outrun you  
And what you feared the most  
The inevitable  
Grabs your hand  
and yanks you to your feet  
As it drags you back through city  
past the closed doors  
and closed minds  
you start to cry  
It’s funny you think  
You're going to miss feeling sick  
You’re going to miss feeling pain  
You’re going to miss feeling anything  
A real shame  
but what can you do  
except breathe  
in  
out  
in  
out  
in  
in?


End file.
